VFK Second Annual Sandcastle Competition
VFK Second Annual Sandcastle Competition It's time to take the unruly sands on the beach and turn them into the perfect sculptures of your Dreams! Whether it is the new Sandcastle Dream Collection or any of the previous Sandcastle items, it's time to make the beaches a thing of beauty. Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between now and Sunday, August 8th, 2011 at 9:00 am (pacific time). The competition will be hotter than ever, and so are the beaches, so don't forget your sunscreen and let your imagination have free rein to create your Dream Sandcastle! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1.To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. 2.You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Saturday, August 8th, 2011. 3.In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. 4.You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. 5.Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place *All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *10,000 credits Second Place *All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *5,000 credits Third Place *All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) *All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) *Seaside Sun Room *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *4,000 credits Fourth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *3,000 credits Fifth Place *Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin *2,000 credits Brave the beach and let your imagination lead you to the Sandcastle of your Dreams! Designer's are the Best Judges! Now that you've started making your Dream Sandcastles a reality, it's time to start honing your judging skills as well! All of the Sandcastle Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Sunday! That's right, those who have entered the Sandcastle Design competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Sunday afternoon, all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! The Developers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Sandcastles! How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own room to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 40 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will be awarded one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Sandcastle Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Sandcastle Designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, August 10th, 2011 at 10:00P.M. Pacific Time. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! Judge another Set of 40 Rooms Even More Judging the Judges - Second Annual Sandcastle Competition 2011 There have been a lot of suggestions that the judging be expanded to include more rooms! There have also been a lot of suggestions to include some additional categories in the judging becuase of the enormous amount of creativity shown in the design of the rooms! Building Sandcastles are all about the expression of creativity and the development of themes, settings and ambience, so categories have been added to the judging to especially include these elements of design! So, what could be better than to combine these two great ideas and expand the Sandcastle Competition Judging! For those who would like to have the chance to judge more of these amazing rooms, and also have more categories to choose from in their judging, just select the Judge option under the Menu and there will be 40 more rooms to judge! As before, for each 10 rooms that are judged, there will be an award for judging! This will make it possible to receive 2 of each of the special judging awards! In game message:Due to an issue in our new Epic Ages beta client we are going to restart the Sandcastle Judging. All judging up to this point will be reset, so if you have already judged you will need to judge again. Thanks everyone for being part of our Sandcastle Competition and thank for testing our Epic Ages beta client! Participation Prizes Winners Prizes Judging Prizes